Not Anymore: Villain Deku
by HeckingHeckster
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has been crushed emotionally ever since his mother's death in the face of chaos. Izuku is unsure of what to do at this point. He tries to lead a path to hero work, but it ended up as a wake up call... for something more sinister.
1. Chapter 1: Please!

I was walking to my class with my black, sleeved uniform as always dragging my feet just to get there. I was so, so... tired. All the bullying stopped, but not because they were apologetic, but because they were pitying me. Why, you ask? Because my mom was currently 6 feet deep underground. It was just so... sudden. It only happened a few weeks ago.

 _ **-3 weeks back-**_

 _"Do you have everything you need, Izuku?", she asked._

 _I nodded, assuring her. "Yeah, thank you, mom."_

 _She giggled, "Of course, dear... Daww, give me a hug before you go."_

 _"Moooommm...", I groaned but eventually gave a soft smile and hugged her._

 _"My baby boy...", my mom whispered gently._

 _I then broke the hug and ran off to school waving at her._

 ** _-Present Day-_**

Those were the last words I heard from her. _My baby boy_. I teared up just remembering her.

It was after school at that time so I was walking home when I saw an explosion at the mall my mom said she was going to shop at earlier that morning. I instantly started to run and worry for her. It was relatively near so I got there in about 10 minutes of running and catching breath while walking fast. I arrived and saw a group of people swarming behind a barricade from the police. I managed to squirm my way into the front of the group, directly behind the barricade. I looked around the front of the mall that was affected by the explosion. A couple of pro heroes fighting off a few intimidating villains. I scanned some more and saw my mom under heavy debris. There were two pro heroes near her that were focusing on the villains so I called to them, "MY MOM! MY MOM IS THERE, SHE'S BEING CRUSHED UNDER THERE!", pointing at my mom. They side glanced at me, acknowledging me, _hearing_ me... And they just charged towards the villains. I froze, but I don't care right now, if they couldn't help her, I will. I jumped the barrier and ran to my mom, calling out to her. I didn't get far as officers grabbed me and dragged me back behind the barricade. I shouted at them, keeping my gaze on my unconcious, slowly dying mother, "MY MOM, SHE'S UNDER THE DEBRIS, HELP HER PLEASE! PLEASE! ...please...", I quieted down as I saw her slowing and shortening her breathes, tears becoming a waterfall as I saw my mom unevitably die in front of me.

The heroes managed to stop the villains from damaging everything else and the police took them away. After everything was under control, I instantly ran towards my mom, falling to my knees. I couldn't speak as my throat was tight from crying. All I could think was, _'Why?'_ Why didn't the heroes save her?

That's all I was thinking about after that event.

I was eventually snapped out of my thoughts as I bumped into someone.

 _'Oh no...'_ I cursed in my mind as I saw my only lasting bully in front of me.

Irritated, he picked me up by the collar and snarled, "Oi, Deku, don't do that again, bastard, I'll kill you!". I then apologized to him and speedwalked to class, _'Well that got me going'_ , as I started picking up adrenaline. I got to class and started the day. I couldn't focus at all, still questioning about the pro heroes, occasionally being scolded by my teacher for not paying attention. By the end of the class, I had one answer go into my mind.

 _'Heroes are only heroes because they want to become rich and famous, not to save people. And the only way to become famous as a hero is to be flashy and stop a villain.'_

If that's the case, then I just have to work to be a greater hero than everyone else. To become a guardian for people and to make my mom proud. I them laugh like All Might as I walked through a small tunnel. Hearing something clatter behind me, I look over behind me and see a huge slime monster come out.

"Hey! A lucky find! Now hold still, you brat!", he yells, lunging towards me. I almost shouted for help before being smothered and choked by slime forcing its way into my throat. With all my might, I tried clawing at the slime as he chuckled stating how helpless I was. I was preparing for death until I heard a deep voice boom,

 **"TEXASSS SMMAAASHH!"**


	2. Chapter 2: Looking Forward to This

**Heyo! I stupidly forgot to add an Author's Note on my last chapter so here! I'm glad I didn't procrastinate for these. Ideas just popped and I have the full story planned out. Well, I won't ramble on. Enjoy!**

* * *

' _Huh? Who's... that? Wait...'_

I squint to get a better view of my savior during my fall on to the hard floor.

' _Ergh... hey, I know that hair... All... Might?'_ And then I couldn't keep my eyes open as I passed out and collapsed.

 **-Few minutes after collapsing-**

I was unconcious on the floor being... slapped on the cheek over and over? I opened my eyes as I wasn't able to stay asleep from the constant slapping.

 **"-ey, kid. Wake up! Hey, come on, wak- Oh? Ah, you're awake!",** the loud, thunderous, and cheery man said.

' _A-AH, IS THAT ALL MIGHT?!'_ If I wasn't awake then, I really was now! I scurried and crawled backwards from shock, letting out squeals.

 **"Well, you're awake now, so I guess I'll** **go!',** All Might laughed.

"W-wait! Can you sign thi- HE ALREADY DID!", I blurted out. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. THIS WILL BE A FAMILY HEIRLOOM, A TREASURED ITEM."

 **"OK!"** , he replied. **"Well, I must be off now, I gotta take this guy to the police!",** the number one hero pointed out. He then prepares to jump and I decide to grab onto one of his legs before takeoff.

During his time in the air, he noticed something weighing his leg down. And that something... was me. Before I knew it, we were so high in the sky, we were at the level of some really tall buildings.

 **-After that whole ordeal in the sky-**

 **"Alright, be sure to tell the people downstairs, I'm sure they'll help you. Goodbye now."** , All Might somewhat commanding and requesting.

"But-"

 **"No! I must go!"** , he boomed.

I was slightly irritated now and just shouted,

"Can I be a hero even without a quirk?!"

He looked back at me, curiously.

I was now looking down,

"You see, I'm quirkless. I've always wanted to be a hero but everyone just bullied me and told me to give up. I haven't given up though, I still want to be a hero! So I want to know... could I still be a hero!"

I shot my head up only to see a skinny guy surrounded by clouds of smoke.

"A-AHHH, WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MIGHT?! A FAKE? YOU MUST BE A FAKE!", I shouted.

"Agh, calm down, kid, it

's me.", the skinny All Might grumbled. He then started to explain to me about his injuries and his hero work being affected by them.

"And ya want to be a hero even without a quirk, huh? I'm sorry, but I can't give you false hope. Even with a quirk, heroes have hard times dealing with villains. So no, I don't think you can become a hero without a quirk."

I was devastated, my idol, All Might, just told me to basically give up. He started to get up and walk towards the door,

"If you want to still help people, you can become an officer. They always get mocked for being the ones to get villains at their doorstep, but it's a fine profession."

As he walked away and down the stairs, I teared up.

 **-Walking home from the conversation with All Might-**

While walking home, I heard an explosion in the distance and saw smoke. I ignored it and kept walking and tearing up. Soon enough, I was near the scene.

 _'Did I just get her out of habit. Erg, might as well check it out.'_

I see the slime monster that I encountered a while ago. Wasn't he captured by All Might? Wait... On the roof, the bottles were nowhere on him. So, it must've been...

' _ME?!'_

I did this, I caused this. I even heard he had a hostage. There were pro heroes, but they couldn't do much against the slime. Everything was blocked out when I saw _him._

Kacchan was being covered in the slime. He was desperate to get out. And without thinking, I ran. I ran to free him, to _save_ him.

 _'WHY AM I RUNNING?! WHY AM I TRYING TO FREE KACCHAN?! He caused nothing but pain! ...But I have to save him, I want to be a hero! Alright, remember what you learned!'_

I remembered that I should stun the enemy, so I threw my backpack into his eye and tried to claw Kacchan out. He was able to free his mouth and yelled,

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, DEKU?!"

"I don't know! I just ran without thinking! I ran because...

it looked like you needed help!", I yelled, crying.

The slime regained himself and tried to hit me when a huge figure blocked it.

 **"I'm so pathetic. I had to have someone else to remind me of my own words! I just needed to put my words into practice!"**

He moved his right arm back and yelled,

 **"DETROIT SMASSSSHHHH!"**

The slime was then blown back and exploded into puddles of green goop. The clouds then started to group together above us and rained. He just changed the weather with his punch! How amazing!

Later, I was scolded by heroes while Kacchan was praised for his bravery. That really got me irritated. Kacchan was receiving praise for being helpless and desperate to even get the slime off him.

It was getting late, so I walked home before getting called by Kacchan.

"DEKU! You didn't do shit and you know it! You're still usel-"

"I'M STILL USELESS, RIGHT?! EVEN AFTER TRYING TO SAVE YOU, YOU STILL WON'T TAKE YOUR DAMN PRIDE AWAY JUST TO MAKE A SIMPLE THANK YOU?!", I shouted very loudly.

My bully was shocked, but returned to being angry,

"Shut up! I'll kill y- DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

I started ignoring him and walked again. He tried to grab me, but I had a knife for self defense. Quirkless people got to defend themselves somehow.

I stabbed him in the shoulder and kicked him, knocking him back. I then lunged at him while stabbing his other arm so he couldn't use that one.

"WHY?! WHY WON'T YOU STOP BEING SUCH AN ASSHOLE?!" I was full blown crying now. "HUH?! YOU CAN'T SPEAK NOW THAT USELESS DEKU HAS A HOLD OF YOU?!"

I calmed down after holding him down. I made a small 'tch' sound and got off him. He was still lying on the ground. Probably from shock. Don't care anymore. When I turned around to head home, I swore I saw part of a bony face that had yellow hair and blue eyes around the corner. But I couldn't really tell. And by the time I got around it, no one was there, so I didn't think much of it. I arrived home tired and angry.

' _I'm sorry, mom.'_

 **-Back at the moment with Izuku and Midoriya confronting each other-**

"That kid with the green hair looks promising. Since he's apparently quirkless, we could convince him to join our league!", a raspy voice said, spying.

"Indeed, your sensei would most likely give him a quirk if he is capable enough, Shigaraki.", a cloud of purple gas replied to the whitish-blue haired boy with hands covering him.

Shigaraki then chuckled as he saw the green haired kid walk away.

"I am look foraward to this, Kurogiri.", he smiled creepily.


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Point

**Sigh, I am so sorry for not updating in like 3 days. I really have no excuse expcept that I'm a lazy ass. I also have been playing Spider-Man PS4. (Can't forget the hyphen between Spider and Man. Referenced it, hehe.) Anyway, this chapter is gonna be a turning point for Deku so, Enjoy!**

* * *

I was alone in the now empty apartment. I was still calming down from the whole fiasco after school on my way here.

' _Aw yeah, I need to clean the knife._ '

"Tch."

I stand up and get my backpack reaching into a pocket and grab the handle of it and take it out. I look at it and see dried blood from Kacchan. He once again ruins my day. Not that it wasn't ruined before that. I walk over to the sink and turn the water on and start washing it with soap.

' _Damn it... Why is Kacchan still doing this? Does he not care about someone's feelings or is he too ignorant to see them? And then All Might just basically told me to give up on being a hero... I guess I am useless..._

 _No! I have to become a hero for my mom! I need to make her proud! Or else I'll truly become useless... I miss her so much... I need her..._ '

I tear up and let them trickle down my face for what felt like an hour. I finish up cleaning my knife to dry it up and put it away in my backpack. Then I feel a rumbling in my stomach.

' _Crap, I'm hungry. What can I eat...?_ '

I walk over to my fridge and open it with nothing I could really eat except raw vegetables. I couldn't cook so they were useless to me. I closed the fridge.

' _I'll need to throw those away later..._ '

I then open my freezer and see some frozen food that I could microwave.

"Eh."

I grab it and put it on a plate to plop into a microwave. I adjust the timer to a few minutes and wait. After the food was finished, I grabbed it out and carefully out it on my dinner table. Picking up my T.V. remote, I turn on the T.V.

"-nd as we can see here, the damage by what witnesses report as a huge slime monster holding a hostage in its grasp who was confirmed as Bakugo Kats-"

I turn off the T.V. as I sigh.

' _Jeez, that was one of two things I didn't want to think about today._ '

I get my chopsticks and start eating my food. It was not good compared to my mom's cooking but still tasted edible. I continue eating slowly until I finish and start washing my dish. After a few minutes, I put it in the dishwasher to dry up on its own. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth for a bit. I started feeling tired and started to head to bed. As I lay on my bed, I almost instantly closed my eyes and started to drift off to relaxing sleep.

 **-The very next day, bum bum bum bum buh duh dum-**

I wake up with my hair messier than normal and feeling groggy. I stare at the All Might poster in front of me. I didn't see a perfect, almost god-like figure and idol. I saw a fake. A mask trying to lighten situations with a dumb smile. I look at my digital clock. I become wide eyed. It was twenty minutes til' school started.

 _'Shit! I'm almost late!'_

In a flash, I get up, having no time to fix my bed or eat breakfast. I figured that i could take a quick shower and brush my teeth. After putting my uniform on when I was out of the bathroom, I glance back at the clock. There's five minutes left! It was a good three minute walk to my school. That would leave me about two minutes to get to class once I'm inside. At least I didn't have to run. I quickly walk to my front door and close it upon exiting. I was walking past some buildings when I saw a part of my school's building. I pick up my pace and start walking a bit faster.

I felt like I was being watched from behind and turn around slightly. Like yesterday, I saw a very quick and small glimpse of yellow hair and blue eyes on a bony face disappearing into a corner. I was curious.

I shake my head, _'Not right now! I need to get to school!'_

As I begin to walk again, I was pulled into an alleyway to the left of me and was pinned against the wall. I look up and see two guys in a black, sleeved uniform like mine. One had a big, beak-like nose and one with a very long neck. They were from my class!

"W-wha-"

"Deku! Thought you'd be at school right now, but guessing that you're here, you haven't made it yet! Imagine how troublesome it would be to our teacher if you were late!", the guy with the long nose teased and laughed. His friend laughed with him. I was on the verge of crying.

"Aww, is Deku going to cry? What a wimp!", the long neck guy laughed. "Y'know, we only stopped making fun of you because we felt bad. Can't believe you're so useless, you couldn't even save your mom.", he said with a smug smile on his face.

I widened my eyes, but quickly seethed with anger.

 **I was finally at my breaking** **point.**

I pushed the guy back into his friend and took my backpack off me. I quickly reached for my knife and took it out.

"W-whoa! Deku, we were joking! N-no need for that!", the guy with the big nose exclaimed. His friend nodded in agreement with fear in both their eyes.

 **"That's it."**

I dash towards them and throw my backpack at the long neck guy. Once it hits him, I lunge at him, pinning him on the ground.

 **"Y'know, for someone who wants to be a hero, you're pretty cowardly. As for your quirk, it really is useless! I mean, you're only a bigger target, aren't you?!"** , I yell at him with pure anger. I grab him by the neck, which wasn't very hard and put my knife close to his neck. I hear foot steps behind me and I slash behind me when I turned around.

I made a huge cut from the left of the long nosed guy's chest all the way to his right shoulder. He almost screamed when I covered his mouth and held his nose.

 **"Shh, wouldn't want someone hearing** ** _useless Deku_** **cutting you guys up. That wouldn't be very good for yourselves, huh? You would be known as a weakling who was beaten by a quirkless loser like myself. RIGHT?!"**

I then stab him in the chest, four times, to be exact. I hold him, slowly watching as his breathing stops completely, dying. There were whimpers heard behind me.

 **"And you... shouldn't heroes help people when they're feeling hopeless and not insult them for it? Wouldn't that make you a villain? Hurting others would be what a villain does anyway. And don't start calling me a villain, I'm using self defense. I could charge you for assault if I let you live! But, that wouldn't be a good enough punishment!"** , I slightly say with a sadistic and angry tone, inching towards him. His whimpers become louder.

"W-with what y-you're doing right n-n-now, I'm glad your mom died!", he cries out.

Big mistake.

I instantly run towards him, blinded by rage with shaky vision and breathed inconsistently. He puts his arms up defensively in fear. I push him with all my strength and straddle him on the floor.

 **"AAAAARRRRGGGHH!"**

I stab him in the neck and then stab into his chest, over and over. With every stab, I made a grunt with tears dripping. There was blood all over me. I didn't care. Like anyone would.

I pant and gasp for air. I stand up, knife in hand. After calming a bit, I counted the stab wounds. 24 on the giraffe guy and 4 on Big Bird.

'28 stab wounds! I didn't even give them a chance!'

I start chuckling and snickering at how scared they were once I became a threat to them. It stopped though once the ground shook violently for a second.

 **"Young man! Why did you do this?!"** , he yells annoyingly.

"Urgh, drop the act, All Might. Why'd you follow me? You're clearly pushing yourself.", I say pointing at the blood dripping at the corner of his mouth with one hand and the other covering my ear.

 **"No! I must stop you! Now, come with me, and I will take care of you or else you will be taken to jail."** , he refused.

"Why do you care? It's not like you cared on that rooftop! You may have been trying to keep me safe from harm, but I still get harmed either way being quirkless. I only felt worse once you told me about having to have a quirk to be a hero. I looked up to you! You were my idol! And you just hurt me more than everyone else..."

I look down, my hair covering my eyes from All Might's sight.

He let out a big sigh,

 **"Look, I'm sorry, bu-"**

He was interrupted when a purple portal opened up between my feet and pulled me into the floor. All Might gasps and dashes towards me trying to grab me, but I fall anyway. Once I was fully enveloped, I ended up in a dimly lit bar with a small group of people in the room. I see a guy with black hair similar to Kacchan's with stitches holding his purple skin on him and blue eyes. I look around to see a schoolgirl with light tan hair with two buns and yellow eyes holding a toothy and evil grin. She was also... blushing?

I was shaking at my new surroundings when my attention was turned towards the same portal that pulled me in. I see a figure with whitish blue hair covered in hands come out. I could see his red crimson eyes peeking between the fingers from the hand on his face. I also saw the corners of his mouth peeking out of the sides of his face hand. He looked like he was smiling wide. Behind him appeared a cloud of purple smoke with yellow, calm looking eyes in formal clothes.

' _L-looks like he's the one who made the portals.'_

"W-who are you guys...?", I ask, holding my bloody knife close to me while standing up. I hear giggling from the schoolgirl and caught some words of her whispering to herself along the lines of " he's so cute" and "looks good with blood".

I try to listen to her when the handy man cleared his throat, bringing silence.

"Hello, Midoriya! Welcome... to the League of Villains!"


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Comfortable

**Hello! Sorry that this is a short chapter, I'm pretty tired. But do not worry! Next chapter will probably be out in a few days! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Handy Mandy, who the hell is this broccoli lookin' guy?" asked the stitched up person.

Handy Mandy? Oh.

I tried to hold back a smile at his weird nickname.

He pointed at the purple misty guy. "Shut up, Dabi! Be glad that Kurogiri convinced me to add you to the League or else I would've kicked your as- What are you laughing at, Midoriya?!" 'Handy Mandy' yelled.

My body froze out of fear. I was able to mutter out a hesitant sorry and shifted my eyes to the side.

He sighed. "Hurry up and get him to the bathroom, Kurogiri. He smells like shit" He ordered.

"Alright. Come on, Midoriya. Make it quick."

I quickly stood up and nodded. I followed the person named 'Kurogiri' upstairs to a bedroom and then to the door of the bathroom.

"This is going to be your room. I will set up clothes on the bed while you're cleaning up. Don't try anything or we'll find you again and do much worse than just kidnap you. Now get comfortable." Kurogiri threatened.

"T-thank you, sir."

"Mhm." Kurogiri then turned around and exited the room.

I started looking around the room. It wasn't too bad honestly. There was a bed big enough to probably fit two people and was a bit longer than my own height. There was also a closet that wasn't very wide and had no clothes yet. It still had enough space to stand in and walk a little. This room looked really new compared to the bar. Was this prepared for me? Since when?

I didn't want to keep my kidnappers waiting so I went inside the bathroom and saw that it was also very clean. Although, it didn't smell very clean after I was there for a few seconds. Ah, right...

 **I have blood on me.**

Not wanting to keep my blood-stained clothes on me, I took them off. Looking at my body, I saw old and new scars with a few recent bruises. I sighed and turned on the shower.

 **-About 15 minutes later-**

I got out of the shower and dried myself with a towel not wanting to feel cold air on my wet skin. I wrapped a towel around my waist and picked up my bloody uniform.

' _Blegh._ '

Once I got out the bathroom, I looked at my bed and saw clothes.

 _'He actually gave me some!_ '

I got closer and noticed that the clothes looked brand new. I walked into my closet and tried on my new clothes. After I got them all on, I walked over to a full-body mirror next to my bathroom door.

It was a white and collared long-sleeved shirt with a black vest layered over it. I had also put a red tie on me since it was on my bed. It looked good anyway. There were also some black gloves so I decided to out those on, too. I had regular black pants and black leather shoes. Yeah, I noticed there was a lot of black on my clothes.

I was ready to head out my room when I heard a raspy voice from downstairs.

"Midoriya, are you ready yet?! It's been almost 20 minutes!"

He sounded like the 'Handy Mandy' so I hurried to get out and walk down.

"C-coming down!"

When I got to the bottom, I scanned the room and saw the guy named Dabi look at me with an eyebrow slightly raised in curiosity. The schoolgirl had a bigger grin on her face than last time and Kurogiri looked like he was amused. He walked up to me and grabbed the bloody uniform out of my hand to another room.

 _'Why_ _are they looking at me like that? Wait, is it my clothes? Oh, probably.'_

The white haired person groaned. "Finally! Alright, come with me!"

He grabbed my arm but left his index finger up. I wondered for a while before entering a room that had a lot of gym equipment that I didn't even know existed.

"Oi, Dabi! Monitor Midoriya for me while he's training." He then turned to me. "Look, you're a damn twig, Midoriya. You'll be useless to us if you aren't in shape. You're gonna be kept here for a few hours everyday. Dabi will make sure you're training until you're allowed to stop, you got it? I don't care if you do get it, you're doing it anyway."

After he walked back to the bar, Dabi took his place and sighed.

"Look, Broccoli Boy. I don't wanna do this, but Handy Mandy ordered me to so you better not screw anything up during this, alright?"

"Y-yeah, alright."

He chuckled and grinned.

"Good, 'cause you're gonna go through your own literal hell for making me waste my time." 


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Comfortable AGAIN

**Hey guys. First, I want to thank you guys for the follows and favorites, I surely would have stopped if I knew people weren't wanting more chapters. I couldn't get a chapter out sooner because my draft for this chapter wasn't saved and I lost all of it. It was pretty big too, so I was just crushed. I'm pretty sure I contemplated giving up then and there. But, I really didn't want to disappoint you guys. I also have the basic excuses with me like laziness, school stuff, and other things. And it's been over a week since updating, so I felt really bad. And yes, there is going to be U.A. stuff in the next chapters, don't worry. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to watch for the next one!**

I now know why people always hurt others.

It felt very, _very_ satisfying. It felt even better burning the trash in society. That was my goal. To rid the world of greedy scum who take advantage of people. It gives them a chance to feel what I felt. Pain. So much pain.

I was in the middle of torturing a so-called 'hero' strapped to a chair. _Some hero._ This 'hero' was accused of sexual assault in his agency building. Right in my qualifications of scum. Perfect.

He currently had all of his fingers broken by yours truly. Most of his teeth were harshly pulled out _one by one_. He was crying and screaming, pleading to be freed. I chuckled.

"You sure you want to go outside in your state? Look at you! You're all bloody and beaten! Hell, you got bruises everywhere! It would ruin your perfect image!

 **But it was ruined to begin with.** "

He screamed louder. It was getting boring and very loud and annoying. So I just punched him and knocked him out. It wasn't too hard considering I was much more muscular than when I first started 10 months ago. Dabi really helped me with that. Even though it hurt really bad.

I repeatedly gripped and loosened my fist a couple of times stretching it before hearing something behind me.

A knock came from the torture room's door. As I turned around, I saw Shigaraki leaning on the door frame.

"Jeez, it's barely the morning, Midoriya, and you're already torturing someone. Hurry up and get yourself prepared for school."

Yes, they still let me go to school. The first time they asked me to go, I was really confused but I quickly realised that it was to hide suspiscion of my whereabouts. I didn't complain as attention would be brought on me if I didn't go at the time.

"Yeah, yeah."

I went to my room and put on my uniform and backpack. I said bye to Dabi, Toga, and Kurogiri as I ran down and got outside the building. As I was walking through my old neighborhood to school, I heard someone call my name from behind me.

"Hey, Midoriya!"

I turned around and came across a student in the same uniform as mine.

 _'I know where this is going.'_

I roll my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Hm? Is that a way to talk to someone who can beat you up in seconds?" He says as he walks up to me.

"I have no time for this."

He became mad and took a swing at me but I grabbed his arm and threw him into a wall next to us. I took out my knife and stabbed him. He let out a scream that lasted for a few seconds but soon went quiet and finally silence.

"Now that he's shut up, I guess I got to clean this up." I sighed. "I'm gonna be late though. You know what? I'll just leave him here."

We were on a pretty open sidewalk but thankfully no one was around. But it wouldn't be surprising if someone found his body in a few minutes.

I crouch down and pick up my knife to clean it with an antibiotic wipe. I then feel the ground shake under my feet.

' _This feels very familiar._ '

 **"You! Stop right there!"** When I turn around to face the No. 1 hero, his eyes widened.

 **"It's... you... I should have known you were the one murdering people around this area."** His surprise instantly turned into a face of rage.

"Oh! All Might! It's been a while, huh? I didn't expect to meet you again! Did I really become infamous around here? I must be doing good work then! Well, see you old ma-"

As I turn around to walk, All Might appears in front of me in a flash and punches me in the gut. I cough as I fall to the floor. I held myself up on my knees and my right hand. I grasp my chest with my left. I couldn't stay awake and was knocked out.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I shakily and slowly open my eyes.

' _Where... am I? ...Wait!_ '

My head shot up and I looked around frantically. I was in a grey room with glass to the left of me that showed my reflection. A door was right next to it so I guessed that the glass was a one-way window. I look in front of me and see a table with a chair on the opposite side of me. When I looked down, I was on a chair with my hands in cuffs that were embedded into the table. I struggle and grunt not realising that someone had entered the room.

 **"Ahem."**

I look at the door to see All Might closing it and facing me. He was in his hero costume now. He moves to sit on the chair that was on the other side of the table.

I groaned quietly in annoyance. "Why am I in here? I clearly committed really bad things and yet I'm not in a jail cell."

He sighed. **"Young Midoriya. Heh, I never got your name until the officials told me. Anyway, you're not in a cell right now because I still see potential in you. I saw the passion in you from 10 months ago on that roof. I know, I was a little harsh but I just wanted to tell you the truth. I couldn't possibly sugarcoat it. But that's just another excuse."**

He laughed wholeheartedly. His laugh used to make me happy. _Really_ happy. But it became something I hated ever since we were on the rooftop.

"Then what are you going to do to me?" I asked gritting my teeth.

 **"I was going to get around to that."** He said once his laughter died down. **"We are going to give you two choices. Put yourself in the hands of someone and start yourself anew or... you get charged and go to a prison. I'd much prefer the former."** He says seriously.

Obviously, I didn't want to be in a place with disgusting people so I made my choice. It was better anyway.

I leaned back onto my chair and rolled my eyes. "Alright. I'll start over. But it's only because I don't want to spend time in a place with a bunch of scum."

He nodded. **"Good, this information will then be kept private from the public."** He then stood up.

 **"You can release him now!"**

A few officers came in and unlocked them with a key.

One of the officers looked at me. "We're not going to let this go unnoticed and you _are_ going to face charges. It's only fair."

"Whatever. I'm just glad I actually got a choice." I grumbled. "Also, what happened to the guy that I stabbed earlier."

 **"You did injure him but he only passed out from blood loss. He's in the hospital right now."**

' _Damn it.'_

I walked out of the room and out of the building with All Might escorting me.

"So... who's this person who's going to take care of me?" I ask directing my question towards All Might.

He laughed. **"Hahaha! Why, me, of course! Also... you look... more fit than I last saw you..."**

"Huh? You?! And I'm more fit because I actually started working out! Something that you don't need considering you can just flip between a skeleton and bodybuilder in an instant!" I snapped at him.

He chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

" **I guess I don't need to stay in this form now, huh?"**

All Might then points to a fairly normal 2-story house.

"This your place?"

He looks back at me making a thumbs up.

 **"I can finally get out of my costume too!"**

He walks over to the front door unlocking and opening it.

"Kinda expected a mansion. But I guess if you're the number 1 hero, you got to keep a low profile, huh?"

I get inside and look back at All Might who closed the door and deflated.

"Make yourself at home. I'll get changed. And we'll also go out to get some clothes for you tonight. And don't try anything. The police planted a small tracker in your neck to well... track you."

He turned to go upstairs. I looked around and just fell onto the couch.

 _'Wow. I've lived in three_ _homes in less than a year.'_

I sigh and close my eyes. It was only around afternoon but I felt so tired. I couldn't keep myself awake and just... slept.


End file.
